Draco Potter
by lala99
Summary: Porque a veces las apariencias engañan y hasta los heroes pueden corromperse Mpreg


Draco Potter

Para el mundo Mágico Harry Potter fue un héroe y gran mago y su esposo Draco fue un malvado que le abrió las piernas al salvador del mundo Mágico para librarse de Azkaban, mas sin embargo el rubio jamás espero que de este acto tan ruin y egoísta nacieran tres pequeños niños y una pequeña princesa.

James Abraxas Potter, Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Sirius Potter y Lilian Potter tan hermosos como su madre y tan valientes como su padre.

Pero la verdad es que Harry Potter no fue ningún santo, si no había duda de que amaba a sus hijos y adoraba a su esposo pero hasta la maldad corrompe al más bueno y a veces cuando encontraba personas mirando a Draco por el callejón, al llegar a casa lo violaba para enseñarle el lugar que tenía en el mundo, como si el pobre doncel tuviera la culpa de que todos los admiren.

Y era exigente con sus hijos James y Scorpius, que siempre hablaran de ellos y que decir de cómo se portaba con su hija Lilian y su hijo doncel Albus, que nadie hablara de ellos, como lo hacían en la época antigua.

Y así fue hasta la muerte de sus hijos James y Scorpius, quienes a la edad de 15 años salieron a montar en escoba a pesar de la borrasca, del llanto de su madre y de su futuro brillante.

Los medimagos no pudieron hacer nada, y Harry Potter por primera vez desde la batalla final tantos años atrás rugió como lo que era un león buscando venganza por sus hijos y el mundo tembló y Draco se sacrificó y volvió a entregar al mago por quinta vez para calmar su furia, y Potter se desquito con el por la pena y el dolor sin pensar que el dolor del rubio era mayor, pues el había sido su madre, el ser que los había dado a luz y cuidado por 9 meses.

Y ese sacrificio lo obligo a quedarse más de un mes en el lecho sin poder moverse por el dolor, más que físico el mental porque el amor de su vida destrozo su cuerpo por cuarta vez.

Porque si el rubio no dudaba que la primera vez se entregó por librarse de Azkaban pero las restantes ya cuando Potter sabia del poder que tenía lo reclamo y lo forzó y a la fuerza concibieron a los tres niños con meses de diferencia cada uno, los suficientes para que el rubio se recobrara del parto.

Y por eso fue una sorpresa cuando el medimago anuncio el quinto embarazo del esposo del Salvador del Mundo Mágico, puesto que debido a la brutalidad al momento de la concepción de los anteriores embarazos, los medimagos declararon que el rubio no volvería a embarazarse.

Y esto fue un milagro de magia

Y tras esto Harry empezó a tratar mejor a su familia, ayudo a Albus a entrar al equipo de Quiditch a sus 15 años y conjuro protecciones para que su princesa jamás se viera involucrada en un escándalo.

Y que decir cuando nació la niña, fue todo un acontecimiento que pudo disfrutar toda la comunidad mágica: fuegos brillantes en el cielo, reflorecimiento de bosques enteros, nacimiento de hadas y tantas otras maravillas de las cuales fue responsable directamente Harry Potter al ver a la bella bebe que reposaba en el pecho de su madre tomando el alimento vital.

Narcisa Luna Stella Potter así fue llamada y hasta acertaron al nombre pues la niña tenía al igual que su madre ojos de Luna.

Hermione Granger fue su madrina y su padrino Blaise Zabinsi, quien hacía poco había conquistado a la bella Ginebra quien se había acoplado al papel que conllevaba ser la señora Zabinsi.

El 2 de Junio a la edad de 22 años Lilian Potter contrajo matrimonio con Frederick Gole quien a pesar de todo logro demostrarle a su suegro el poderoso Harry Potter que era digno de desposar a tan ilustre bruja como lo era Lilian.

Un año después de eso Albus sorprendió a la familia con la noticia de su embarazo y que decir cuando los Potter se enteraron que el padre de su nieto se había esfumado.

Y esa noche Draco volvió a sacrificarse y de esta ya no pudo volver a pararse a pesar de que su esposo le rogo perdón, el rubio estaba tan cansado que simplemente su cuerpo colapso.

Y el mundo se derrumbo

Narcisa culpo a su padre de la enfermedad de su madre y que razón tenía. Sin embargo Draco le hizo jurar a su hija que nunca lastimara a su padre con reproches y la rubia hizo lo que su madre le aconsejo y callo y lo hizo incluso cuando empeoro, de hecho incluso cuando ya habían pasado décadas de esto y su padre ya se encontraba viejo, cansado en una cama en san mungo a la longeva edad de 160 años.

Draco Potter falleció un 6 de Enero de 2050 a la corta edad de 70 años, que sin embargo debido a su ascendencia vella a penas y rondaba los 40.

Y cual creen que fue la reacción del mundo mágico

Agradecer y sonreír por que el último mortifago al fin había muerto, a manos de su Salvador.

Sin embargo su familia no pensó igual

Su esposo y culpable de la muerte del doncel se encerró en un mutismo que solo despertó al ver a su nieto hijo de su última princesa: Lucius James Potter.

Quien bendecida se enamoró de una vella de cabello oscuro y ojos azules: Casandra Arlington más conocida como la señora Potter.

Y de esta hermosa unión nació ese pequeñín aunque que decir que después le siguieron Medea Potter, Charlus Potter y por último y favorito de todos Draco Potter un niño que según Pansy Granger heredo el alma de su bisabuelo Draco Malfoy de Potter.

Porque las estrellas siempre tienen una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz.

Descansa en Paz

Draco Potter

Amado esposo, madre

Que siempre tu luz nos cuide desde el cielo

La Familia Potter compuesta por Narcisa, Casandra, Lucius, Medea, Charlus y Draco observaba la lápida conmemorativa donde para el mundo reposaba Draco Potter, aunque para ellos sus descendientes, el alma del rubio reposaba en el cielo brillante.

Cuidándolos con su bella luz

-Draco amor que piensas hacer este segundo año- pregunto la bella morena a su hijito- quiero conquistar a Harry- y ahí el matrimonio se sonrió mirando a su retoño- pero no sé cómo- la rubia dijo solemnemente a su hijo- es momento de que te revele un secreto que mi madre me conto.

Definitivamente las estrellas siempre serán felices

Unos años antes

-Draco amor mío, descansa en paz- dijo solemne Harry ante la tumba de su esposo- si por mi culpa la muerte nos separó, juro que hare que en la otra vida sea la que ella misma nos habrá de unir.


End file.
